1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that reads an original placed on a platen of an image reading apparatus and that outputs an appropriate original image on the basis of a read image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication networks, the increasing speed of computers, and the increasing capacity of storage media in recent years, image information is frequently handled. Particularly, there has been increasing demand for image information captured by a scanner or the like to be read with higher accuracy and at higher speed.
Hitherto, methods for extracting an object to be read from an original placed on a platen and automatically determining an original area defined by the position, size, and the like of the original, have been known. A first method therefor is a method for determining an original area on the basis of all extracted objects to be read, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-232562. The first method is effective in a case where it is recognized in advance that only one original is placed on the platen.
A second method is a method for extracting individual objects to be read from a plurality of objects to be read and determining original areas on the basis of the extracted individual objects to be read, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-46731 and 2007-20122. The second method is based on the assumption that the number of originals is not limited to one. In this method, original areas can be determined for individual objects to be read.
In the first existing method for determining an original area on the basis of all objects to be read, a process is performed under the assumption that the number of originals is one, and thus one original area is determined even in a case where a plurality of originals are placed on a platen. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of originals are placed on the platen, there is a disadvantage in that appropriate original areas are not determined.
On the other hand, in the second existing method, individual objects to be read are extracted from a plurality of objects to be read and original areas are determined on the basis of the extracted individual objects to be read, and thus appropriate original areas can be determined. However, in a case where a photograph or the like is included in a single original, such as in a magazine, the photograph can be extracted as an independent object to be read (a single original).
In such a case of determining an original area, a user may be allowed to select an appropriate process. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult for an inexperienced user to determine which process is appropriate for an original placed on a platen.
Furthermore, there is a problem of an additional complicated operation “a user selects an appropriate process for an original placed by the user”. This problem hinders realization of a function of being able to obtain an image in an optimal read area for an original when a user places the original on a platen and presses a read button. That is, it has been difficult to obtain an image in an appropriate original area in a case where a single original or a plurality of originals are placed on the platen.